1. Technical Field
This document relates to a stereoscopic image display device and method for driving the same which improves two-dimensional (2D) image quality.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Techniques for implementing a stereoscopic image display device to display three-dimensional (3D) images are classified as either a stereoscopic technique or an autostereoscopic technique. The stereoscopic technique uses a binocular parallax image between the left and right eyes of a viewer and includes a glasses type technique and a non-glasses type technique. The glasses type technique is classified into a patterned retarder type and shutter glasses type. The non-glasses type technique is classified into a barrier type and lens type. In the non-glasses type technique, 3D images are implemented by using an optical plate such as a barrier plate and a lens plate for separating the binocular parallax image. The non-glasses type has an advantage of convenience due to watching the 3D images without wearing shutter glasses or polarization glasses which are necessary for the glasses type technique. Thus, nowadays the non-glasses type technique has been applied in small and medium sized displays such as smart phones, tablets, and notebooks.
The stereoscopic image display device of the non-glasses type technique includes an optical plate such as the barrier plate and the lens plate which is positioned between a display panel and a user. In the non-glasses type technique, the optical plate controls optical paths of the binocular parallax image displayed in the display panel for implementing the 3D images. Meanwhile, multi-view images may be used as the binocular parallax image. In this case, the non-glasses type technique may display n (n is an integer greater than 2) view images from the display panel to n viewpoints by controlling optical paths of n view images with the optical plate. The user may watch one of n view images through the user's left eye and another through the user's right eye because viewpoints on which the user's left eye and right eye are positioned are different from each other. Therefore, the user may watch the 3D images by binocular parallax.
Also, in the non-glasses type technique, the optical plate controls optical paths of 2D images displayed in the display panel. In this case, the non-glasses type technique may display the 2D images from the display panel to n viewpoints by controlling optical paths of the 2D images with the optical plate. The user may watch a part of the 2D images through the user's left eye and another part of the 2D images through the user's right eye because viewpoints on which the user's left eye and right eye are positioned are different from each other. Therefore, the user may only watch a part of the 2D images resulting in the user feeling that 2D image quality is degraded.